Letters
by BbSis
Summary: Spoiler Alert! Peace sent Paru a letter after she got back to Prison Hope. Majisuka Gakuen 3 - PeaceParu


This is something I thought because of a friend. It will have 3 parts :3

* * *

_**Letters**_

Dear Paru,

As you may know by now, I am back to Prison Hope. I'm sorry if I disappointed you, but there was no option left. Ever since we three, me, you and Nanashi, managed to escape with the help of our friends this thing got stuck in my throat: I can't accept the fact that we left our friends behind.

Nanashi always said it was their own choice to stay to fight and back up our flight with the compromising data to denounce the truth behind Prison Hope objectives and goals. I am well aware of that. But it just seems that their efforts were in vain.

Don't you remember when we went to see the authorities to proceed with the denouncement , how they treated us? I don't even know if they actually did something about that matter! Though I am truthfully grateful that they decided not to punish me about Keita's murder , but what really matters to me is that you have completely forgiven me for what I did and accepted me.

However, I must confess that I felt a bit secure when they decided to put us under a protection law. They moved us three in an apartment and we had a bodyguard guarding us twenty four hours a day. Days were passing and I realized that it was basically like being back to prison. This thought led me to think what was going on there. How were our friends? Were they still remanded in Hope?

One thing I knew for sure: with my mother being dead our jail keeper, that creepy captain would be promoted to director. I hate to inform you that I was right. He is the new director and he's been doing crazy stuff. He came back with the teams and made them fight each other for his own entertainment. Sometimes he takes Uruseeyo to the interrogation room for no reason and keeps her there for a few hours. At those times Tetsuo just goes back to their room and sulks curled on her bed. Uruseeyo said she just waits while sitting on a chair until the captain takes her back to the common room, and that sometimes he asks her strange questions.

They put me back in our room, C-4. It seems emptier without you here, but it is better like this; you did nothing to deserve coming back here. Actually, you did nothing to deserve being arrested in the first place. Even so, I'm glad I could meet you. This time I don't have the privileges I had back then, but Messi is helping everyone with her hacker skills.

After our rebellion, the relationship between Team Mangoose and Team Habu changed considerably. Bunker and Komimi are getting along well, much to Daasu's dismay. Every time she sees the two together, her already closed up expression darkens . Nantene doesn't use the doll to talk anymore and the others stopped teasing her consequently. On top of that, sometimes Nobunaga and Annin go out to have a duel and we don't see them until the next day. I'm pretty sure that Messi knows what they do, but she doesn't tell us. Well, I have a hunch though.

Another thing that made me want to come back here was this inner voice telling me that they kept following the project. I don't want anyone to suffer like me or Nobunaga. So I'm using my methods to gather information about this. I'm sure Messi is doing her homework. Then all this will finally come to an end.

Lastly, I want to say this to you since I don't know if this time I'll manage to get out of here alive. or even if I'll get out of here Remember that tunnel we used to escape from the building? The place where we hugged each other and reassured our friendship? I'm always returning there. With crossed legs I sit there and relive all our times together from the moment you appeared in my life. When we were at that apartment that the government provided you with, you opened up to me, as I also opened myself to you. The practicing we always made with Nanashi after the classes with the particular teacher they hired for us. Our calm moments watching TV side by side late at night. These memories always made my heart pound in a decomposed way.

There was one time, when you slept with your head on my shoulder, one of our late-night TV times. You were sleeping soundly and silently. Ever since we got out of HOPE you never had a nightmare with Keita. With the movement I made to turn off the TV, since I myself was also sleepy, you fell on my lap facing me. Then you started to mumble something. I couldn't understand, but you weren't making a sad face. Instead, you were smiling . That time I wished you were dreaming with me. In an automatic movement I leaned down and kissed you briefly. Then I took you in my arms and carried you to your room to place you on your bed. As I passed through Nanashi's door, I heard her mumbling Nantene's name. That was when I decided to come back here.

If I had stayed I would have made you feel sadness again, I would have hurt you again. I don't want that. Yes, Paru, I love you. I fell hard for you. I don't know how you will react by knowing this, but I hope you keep being my friend.

This is all I have to tell for now. If anything different happens , I'll send you another letter.

Love,

Peace


End file.
